


Tease

by sidewinder



Series: Games Demons Play [3]
Category: Brimstone
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is troubled. The devil does little to improve his state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

A warm breeze brushed across Ezekiel's skin, gentle yet insistent enough to awaken him. He never slept that deeply; he was a demon without need for rest, and slumber was little more than an illusion--just like the body he inhabited. He opened his eyes and discovered he was not alone. That didn't surprise him, for he had sensed the other's presence in the air. Leaning against the wall, near the window, was the man--if Zeke could call him that--whom he had recently come to know on a most intimate level. The hazy morning light bathed his naked flesh in a soft red glow as he stood there, gazing at Ezekiel, waiting.

For a moment Ezekiel found it difficult to speak, to even form a coherent thought. Desire flared inside him at the sight of his inhuman visitor, yet he held himself back and tried to remain outwardly calm. "Did you forget something...like clothes?" he managed to ask.

"Clothes seemed like such a wasted effort, don't you think? You know why I'm here," the devil told him. The sound of his rich, seductive voice did little to help Ezekiel fight his building desire. Yet he _had_ to fight it, if he was going to maintain his dignity.

Even merely the illusion of it.

"What if I say no?" he asked.

The devil only laughed and shook his head. "You won't. You _can't._ You want it too much. Must you always try to deny it? It's really becoming quite tedious."

He was struggling to deny it but he knew couldn't, not for much longer. He couldn't tear his eyes from the devil, couldn't stop his body's reaction to the sight of him standing there, the sound of his voice...the memory of the things they had done together, before. Zeke's fingertips were tingling with the urge to touch him, to feel that inhumanly hot, bare skin once again. The breeze through the open window picked up, blowing across his cheeks and lips like the lightest of kisses, teasing him, taunting him to try to deny his arousal. He shivered.

"Come here, Ezekiel," the devil ordered, no laughter in his voice now. No more resistance would be tolerated; Ezekiel knew none was, in fact, possible.

Zeke rose from the bed walked toward the devil, not sure whom he hated more--Satan for doing this to him, or himself for wanting it so badly. His hands were shaky as he reached for the devil's chest, and a sigh escaped his lips as soon as he made contact. Warm...so warm and solid, powerful...the human facade the devil wore could not hide the power inherent in his true nature. Just touching him, Zeke could feel that power-- _that_ was no illusion. He met the fallen angel's eyes and it was like staring into the fires of Hell--so terrible, yet so dangerously beautiful. More beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"I hate you," Zeke breathed, even as his hands refused to leave his lover's heated flesh.

"Everyone hates me. I'm used to it. But you want me, and that's all that matters." The devil gripped Zeke's hips and thrust against him, grinding his erection against his servant's. A groan escaped Zeke's lips at the contact, but he was silenced by a kiss, bitter with the taste of fire, sulfur and blood. He drank it in, greedy for more--more of the devil's mouth, his body, his heat. More. More of everything. He would sink to the floor take the devil into his mouth, he would get on his hands and knees and beg the devil to fuck him. He would do it all, because it all felt so good, so unbearably good, and--

"GET OFF THE ROAD, ASSHOLE!!"

Ezekiel jerked awake so violently he nearly tore loose the seatbelt strapped across his chest.

Seatbelt.

Where was he?

....In a truck, apparently. A busy highway stretched out before him, and he was seated next to a portly man shouting obscenities out the window.

"Goddamned idiots with their fancy cars and cellphones, actin' like they own the whole fuckin' highway...oh hey, buddy, you all right? Didn't mean to startle you awake."

"That's...that's okay," the former detective answered, slowly regaining his sense of where he was and doing his best to shake off the remnants of his dream. He'd been hitchhiking, trying to get to New Mexico...a truck driver had picked him up that morning...he must have dosed off somewhere along the line and lost track of a good portion of the day.

Ezekiel attempted to shift into a more comfortable position--one that would lessen the pressure against his erection. Every time he tried to catch some sleep lately, he ended up dreaming about the devil. More precisely, he dreamt about having hot, incredible, inhuman sex with the devil, although his dreams always ended before reaching a satisfying resolution.

It was almost aggravating enough to make him give up on sleep entirely.

Zeke wondered if that might not be the reason he was having the dreams. Maybe Satan was fed up with him "wasting time" sleeping and so he'd started mucking around with Zeke's dreams. It wouldn't be the first time the devil had fed him nightmares, but in the past they hadn't been quite so...

Stimulating.

Of course, that was before the night in the motel, during the snowstorm. Nothing had been quite the same since then, though Zeke knew that probably shouldn't surprise him. It wasn't every day that the devil came visiting to fuck you senseless. An experience like that had a way of changing a man's perspective on things.

Twenty-three days had passed since that night. Zeke had tracked down and sent back two more demons since then, and the devil had dropped by seven times (yes, he'd been keeping track) to pester and provide him with cryptic clues to help his chases. But he hadn't done anything more than that--hadn't even _mentioned_ what had happened that night in the motel, and Ezekiel was beginning to wonder if he'd just imagined the whole thing.

"Been havin' a rough time of it lately?" the truck driver asked, interrupting his thoughts. Zeke looked at the heavy-set man--his name was Stanley, if Zeke remembered correctly. Stanley shrugged and continued, "It's all right, you just have the look of someone who's lost his way, seen better times."

"Yeah. I've seen better," Zeke admitted. "Though I've seen worse too." Fifteen years in Hell--it doesn't get much worse than that...

"I've seen some bad times too, mister. But you just gotta put your faith in the Lord and know he's gonna take care you. It's like the Bible says..."

Zeke fought not to laugh as Stanley started droning on about faith and God. Religion was the last thing in which he needed a lesson. He wondered how Stanley would feel to find he was giving an agent of Satan a lift? Zeke figured that was something he'd best keep to himself, though more than once he was tempted to change his mind while listening to Stanley blather on. He did his best to tune out the chatty driver and think of other things--pleasant things, not like his dreams and the devil. He thought about Rosalyn, yet remembering her only made him feel worse, kind of sick inside. He kept trying to imagine the way her skin felt, the way she smelled, the way she smiled...

....but, damn it, every time he tried, the imaginary flesh beneath his fingers metamorphosed into the devil's. The lavender and carnation scents of Rosalyn's favorite perfume faded into brimstone and sulfur. And all he could see was Satan's irritating, self-satisfied smile, mocking him, making him feel even more miserable.

Life wasn't fair, Zeke thought to himself, and death was even worse.

* * *

They pulled into a truck stop near Santa Fe a few hours later, a little past sunset. The smell of greasy food in the air was more temptation than Zeke could resist, and he decided to splurge on a big meal with the last ten dollars in his daily budget. He needed _something_ to lift his spirits. Stanley had said he'd check to see if any of the other drivers might be able to give him a lift the rest of the way to Albuquerque, which was where he was headed in search of his next demon. Otherwise, Zeke would wait around until the morning and take Greyhound when he had thirty-six dollars to spare again.

Albuquerque. What would an escaped demon from Hell want to do in _Albuquerque_ , Zeke wondered, though he was certain he'd find out eventually. All he did was follow the crumb-trail of clues the devil gave him, and a newspaper clipping from an Albuquerque newspaper had been the scrap Satan had left for him two days ago.

"What'll ya have, hon?"

Ezekiel glanced up at the bleached-blonde waitress standing by his booth and gave her his order. "Bacon cheeseburger--medium rare, with fries, and onion rings, a double chocolate shake, and...oh, a slice of the apple pie."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. "I work up a healthy appetite when I'm on the road."

"I wouldn't exactly call that healthy," she said, "but if that's what you want, you got it."

"Thanks." There was one thing about being dead that Zeke had to admit was kind of nice--he could eat whatever he wanted and never had to worry about weight gain or his cholesterol levels--not even a bad case of indigestion. In fact, despite everything he consumed (and he consumed as much as he could afford, most days), he never even needed to relieve himself. He didn't understand the particulars of his demonic body's metabolism but had long ago decided that he was quite content to maintain his ignorance.

He looked out the window and watched the traffic on the highway outside, the car lights whizzing past the neon signs of the roadside establishments. It was a bleak and bleary scenario that seemed to stretch all across the country, one highway to the next--stripmalls, fast food drive-ins, used car dealerships...it always seemed to look the same, no matter where he went. As he waited for his food to arrive, Zeke realized he rather missed L.A., having been out on the road for some time now. He missed having Max to talk to, even if she was kind of...strange. At least she never questioned him too closely about his weird behavior and the trouble he always seemed to be getting involved in. She probably would barely blink if he told her the truth, about who he was and what his "job" really involved. Probably she wouldn't even freak out if he told her he'd had sex with Satan--she'd only want to know if the devil was any good in the sack.

"My, my... We're looking pensive this evening."

Zeke closed his eyes. _Not now..._ he groaned silently. The devil always seemed to know the worst times to show up. The former detective took a slow, calming breath and turned away from the window to find Satan seated across from him. The devil looked severely out of place, decked out in his dark suit and old-fashioned hat amidst the plaid and denim-wearing truck drivers, but no one except for Zeke seemed to notice his presence at all.

Smirking--as usual--the devil asked, "Life on the road got you down, Ezekiel? Surely you didn't think all of your quarry were going to settle down in L.A., just to make life easy for you."

"You know what would make my life easier? A pay raise." Zeke had asked for one enough times. Not that it ever did any good.

"You're managing. Besides, if you really needed more money, you could always simply _take_ some. Look at this sorry lot of mortals all around you--you're stronger and faster than any of them. Pick a pocket here or there...maybe dabble in the occasional armed robbery...surely that's not beyond your abilities. A little petty theft and you could travel in style, instead of slumming around and bumming rides like this."

"I'm trying to redeem myself, not add more sins to my list. I'm not a thief and I don't intend to become one now."

The devil sighed and shook his head, reminding Zeke of a weary parent tired of dealing with a stubborn child. The detective's food arrived, and Satan immediately helped himself to Zeke's French fries. "Do you mind?" Ezekiel complained, glaring at his unwelcome companion.

"Not at all," came the cheery answer. The devil snatched another fry from Zeke's plate and, after chewing it carefully, mused, "I've been thinking that perhaps I made a mistake in choosing someone for this mission with such delusions of moral righteousness. I expect you to do whatever it takes to get your job done, and I'd prefer it if it didn't take you forever as you ramble aimlessly around the globe."

"You always have to find something to complain about to me, don't you?"

"I don't want you to become complacent. Shall I remind you how many times you've come close to failing in your mission already? How many times you've nearly had _your_ eyes shot, knifed, poked or gouged out?" Satan emphasized his words by stabbing the air before Zeke's eyes with a greasy French fry.

Zeke snatched the fry from the devil's fingers. "I remember perfectly fine, thank you."

"Maybe, but if you don't start focusing more on your job, some day one of those 'close calls' is going to be close enough to send you right back home to me."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will." The devil stopped picking at Zeke's food and just sat back, watching his servant eat.

It was highly unnerving.

Zeke had been struggling to keep any unwanted thoughts from crossing his mind since the devil had arrived. Any sexual thoughts, to be precise. But now his stomach was twisting in knots, and he couldn't deny the heat building inside him under the devil's intense gaze. Every time he dared glance across the table at his companion, he met those unearthly gray eyes and remembered the passion he'd seen in them that one night. Part of him ached to see that again--to _feel_ it, like in his dreams.

Satan finally asked him, "Is there something else troubling you, Ezekiel?"

Zeke bit his lip, debating whether he should say anything or not. Then he figured he might as well; surely the devil would see through him if he lied. More than that his frustration was getting to him and he was sick of the devil and his games. "As a matter of fact, there is. I've been wondering about what happened...back during that snowstorm. You know...between us?"

"Yes...?"

"Well...you haven't mentioned it since then. You act like it never happened, when..." Zeke trailed off, not certain what to say next.

"When what?" Satan prompted. "When you've been thinking about me every night since then? Wondering when I might visit you again, and satisfy that burning ache inside you for my touch?"

Zeke shifted uncomfortably. Fuck it. He was getting hard now, his desire growing beyond his ability to control it. The devil only laughed. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it, wanting me so badly when you think you should hate me."

"What did you do to me?" Zeke hissed, leaning across the table. "Put some sort of...I don't know, _curse_ on me, to make me think that I want you?"

Satan's laughter grew louder. "A curse? Oh, please! I did nothing but give you exactly what you wanted. You just can't accept that... yet. But you will. No one can give you what I can, and you know it." Leaning in almost close enough to kiss him, close enough for the detective to feel the heat of his breath as he spoke, Satan whispered, "Tell me, Ezekiel, because I'd really like to know. Did Rosalyn ever make you come so hard you passed out? Did she ever make you hard from just the sound of her voice, so hard you couldn't stand it, like you are right now?"

"You bastard. You goddamned bastard, don't you dare--"

"Temper, temper...!" the devil cautioned. "Don't forget yourself, and who _owns_ your sorry-ass soul."

"For now," Zeke corrected.

Satan smirked and said, "So you keep deluding yourself." Leaning back, he regarded Ezekiel coolly and continued, "When you're prepared to discuss our...intimate relations with a little more civility, you can let me know. Until then, get your mind back on the job where it belongs."

Zeke blinked and in that fraction of a second, the devil was gone.

 _I'm going to kill him,_ Zeke thought with all seriousness. _Somehow, one of these days, I'm going to find a way to stick it to that annoying son of a--_

"Hey there, buddy...Zeke, isn't it?"

Startled, Ezekiel looked up at the stranger standing next to his table. The man explained, "Stanley said you were tryin' to get to Albuquerque, 'n that you ain't much for conversation but you ain't no lunatic, either. I'm headin' that way now if you want the lift."

"That would be great, thanks," Zeke told him, picking up the bill the waitress had left on his table and counting out the last of his change. He looked sorrowfully at the remains of his meal, but he had lost any appetite for it. He got up and followed the driver out toward the door, trying to ignore his aching erection. _Just a minor form of torture,_ he told himself. I've suffered worse.

 _And I'm going to get back at him for all of this if it's the last thing I do..._


End file.
